The Good, the Bad, and Lucky
by Pathas Li
Summary: Gene and Jim are thrown into the old west. What happen when Gilliam wins to many card games? ....okay....I haven't put that scene in chapter one. But I shall!


Disclaimor: I don't own any of the westerns here, nor Outlaw Star.  
  
Gene awakes from a thirteen hour sleep to fall asleep again. In the other room, Jim is going over their account.  
  
Jim: Man....we're never getting this paid.  
  
Then Gilliam appears on his shoulder.  
  
Gilliam: Why don't we go back in time to the old west and start new?  
  
Jim:.....okay....How did you come up with that idea and how'd you get here all of a sudden.  
  
Gilliam: If I got into description of that then this wouldn't be a Pathas fic.  
  
Jim: That's right, the originals!  
  
Gilliam: If only they were still here...  
  
Jim: Hold on...we can do this?  
  
Gilliam: That's right...but two more people can come in after us, before it shall close!  
  
The screen shifts to their eyes with a bullet shot in the background.   
  
Gene awakes to a note lying on the floor. After reading it he went into Jim's room, he tore the room apart trying to find where Jim and Gilliam went. He checked under the mattress, finding guns...Jim's diary (Which he quickly confiscated )...pictures taken by a hidden camera that was placed in the shower for the girls (yeah, you know he took them)....and then he saw the time portal.  
  
Gene: Seems way to obvious...  
  
Gene walks down to the table for breakfast.  
  
Melfina: Gene, Jim hasn't come down for breakfast yet, do you know where he could be?  
  
Gene didn't respond, he tossed Jim's letter to her.  
  
Melfina (Reading the letter aloud): To whom it may concern, Gilliam and I have used this time portal under my mattress, two feet left to the pictures. We're staying in the past so we can renew our rep. We appreciate what you've all done for us and hope you're all not mad. Love, Jim and Gilliam. (Puts the letter down and pauses).........GENE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Meanwhile.....  
  
Harry continues walking toward Starwind and Hawking Enterprises.  
  
Harry: This time Gene won't win, he won't discover me on a day like Monday!  
  
Ron: ......Um Harry? It's Sunday.  
  
Harry: What? No fair! Dangit Ron! They'll expect us on a Sunday!  
  
Melfina (voice is heard all the way from the house): GENE!!!!! WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!!! WE GOT TO GET JIM BACK!!!  
  
Harry: Then again......  
  
Back in the house.  
  
Gene and Melfina stand near the portal.  
  
Gene: We go there, get them and get back, got it Mel?  
  
Melfina: Alright Gene, let's go.  
  
Harry and Ron run into the house and open fire on them.  
  
Gene: Up yours! (He and Melfina dive into the portal. Before it closes, Harry and Ron jump in.)  
  
Gene falls from the sky and lands into a bar.  
  
Gene: Ow....I hope the same happened to Jim.  
  
Gene notices that there's a brawl going on so he joins in, then he get's shoved through the window. Bullet shot in the distance, GENE: THE GOOD.  
  
He stands up and notices Ron standing a few feet away from him.  
  
Gene: Aw man, how'd you get here?  
  
Ron: I guess I was too fast for the portal...by the way knives of guns?  
  
Gene: I'm not gonna shoot anyone right now.  
  
Ron: Knives then!  
  
Gene (Walks over to him): Fine, but what about the rules?  
  
Ron: What rules?  
  
Gene kicks him in the Long Johns and runs away as Ron drops to the ground.  
  
Ron: Damn you!  
  
Then a bullet flies right beside his head, Harry jumps down from a roof. Bullet shot in the distance, HARRY: THE BAD.   
  
Gene backs away as Harry raises his gun.  
  
Gene: You can't kill me Harry-  
  
Harry shoots him four times in the chest and once in the stomach. Gene falls over into a barrel. Harry grins in triumph as he loads the other chambers of the gun. Then Gene climbs from the barrel, Harry's mouth drops open. Gene takes a steel plate from his cloak that has dents in it from the bullets. Harry shoots him again, Gene removes a knife from his cloak with the bullet in it.  
  
Harry: DIE!!!!!!! DIE!!!!! DIE!!! (Shoots him again and again. Reloads.)  
  
Gene removes items that the bullet hit. Harry shoots him in the shoulder, Gene puts his hand there.  
  
Gene: Oh...crap...you got me...  
  
Harry: He...he.... *Harry aims at his head*  
  
Gene: AH! Woowoowoowoowoowoowoowoo! (Runs like Curly as Harry fires at him, trips and looks up as Harry prepares to finish him.  
  
Harry: Not this time Gene Starwind.   
  
Then a shot is heard and Harry drops to the ground. Jim walks out from the corner of the bar.  
  
Gene: Now that was a lucky call.  
  
Bullet shot in the distrance, JIM: THE LUCKY.  
  
Gene walks up to Jim and pats him on the back.  
  
Gene: Guess you've improved in the old west, haven't ya Jimmy? I guess maybe the west is best for you.  
  
Jim: I guess Gene...but...  
  
Gene: But what?  
  
Jim: I can't get Gilliam to stop gambling.  
  
Meanwhile, in the bar.  
  
Gilliam: That's right, bring in the cash baby! (Note: He's saying this in his original tone) You all shouldn't gamble with the most advanced computer system of the most advanced ship!  
  
Back outside.   
  
Gene: Oh...so Jim, should we go look for Melfina?  
  
Jim: Alright!  
  
Then Harry get's up.  
  
Harry: Not so fast!  
  
Ron steps up from atop a roof.  
  
Gene: How'd you get there?  
  
Then a bunch of men come out from their hiding places, aiming their guns as Gene and Jim.  
  
Gene: Aw come on...  
  
Harry: An original Mexican Standoff...  
  
Jim knees Harry in the webos and he and Gene retreat onto two horses and ride off into the sunset.   
  
Harry: Get them!!!  
  
To Be Continued - Sorry readers. Just feeling lazy right now. I'll add on more chapters. But in your reviews, remind me of a few good scenes in westerns to use, if it isn't any trouble. Only a request. But don't fear! This story hasn't ended yet! Must I say it again? Mya! Mya! Mya! 


End file.
